Ray Gun
The Ray Gun is in the mission Little Resistance and the bonus levels Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. The Ray Gun is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, but is not available outside of these minimal appearances. It is unknown why the game producers put this in the game, but it is most likely for fun. The Ray Gun's appearance is of a generic '50s Science-Fiction film ray gun. The Ray Gun is often the most favored weapon in Nazi Zombies due to its one-hit kill strength (up to about round 35) and its splash damage. Although it is less effective at long ranges (as the 'ray' moves slower than a bullet, but still quickly), it is pinpoint accurate - meaning that you should aim your shots carefully. The Ray Gun can hold 20 shots inside its magazine, which is, strangely, stuck into the barrel (the magazine seems to be two batteries stuck into the barrel). Since most people tend to fire one shot at a time while using the Ray Gun, reloading won't be too frequent, and plus, reloading only takes three seconds. Finding the Ray Gun The Ray Gun can only be found in the Mystery Box. Using the box costs 950 points. In Shi No Numa and Der Riese it is more common at later levels (15+), however on Nacht Der Untoten, it is more common on lower levels. The single-player mission Little Resistance also features the Ray Gun as an Easter egg. After using the first artillery strike, head onto the beach. Starting from the far right side, there are three puddles. Jump into (and then out of) these in order (right, middle, left), until you reach the last puddle. Stay in this puddle for a while and look towards the tree line. After a while, the ground will shake and a deep, garbled, voice speaks. Contrary to popular belief,the voice is not Japanese . Four Shisaa statues will arise from the ground holding a ray gun. The ray gun has a laser sight, comparable to the Red Dot Sight from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The gun the player is given has maximum ammo, and the player can come back to the statues and get a new gun an unlimited amount of times. It can be used to destroy the tanks at the end of Little Resistance instead of calling an air strike. Due to it being a pistol, many people believe this weapon to be semi-automatic. However, holding down the fire button shows that it is in fact fully automatic, meaning it can be very efficient at killing zombies and Japanese alike. Appearance The Ray Gun is crimson in color. It has some meters on it, and it contains something that appears to be some sort of Red Dot Sight system. Although one exception to this is that it's not a red dot, it's a red crosshair. The crosshairs lengthen and shorten, as if they are on a holographic screen. At the back of the gun, it appears to have a cog-shaped object with three rectangular-shaped bars atop it. There is a large handguard in front of the grip, and some sort of gauge on the sides of the gun, directly below the bar that acts as the rear sight (somewhat), which has a disputed purpose. There is also a toggle switch on the Ray Gun, next to the gauge, which has an indeffinate purpose, but it could be used as firing mode selector, like on modern weapons like the M16, and it is set to fully automatic. This is a reasonable explanation since this is a "futuristic" weapon. On the side, title "Blast-O-matic", possibly the official name, can clearly be seen on the back under the voltage gauge. Some players call this the "Hair Dryer" because of its appearance. Tips * The Ray Gun has "splash damage", and thus hurts the user if the blast hits a surface or enemy close by. * Players will often use a high powered gun such as a sniper rifle or a machine gun, then switch to the Ray Gun for backup. * If in Last Stand during a zombie round it's good use to defend the remaining team who may revive the user by shooting the ground repetitively, rather than using the ammo to kill random Zombies. The splash damage will kill any zombies attacking the players savior, allowing him/her to be revived at less risk. *The Ray gun can and WILL push the player back if fired while standing still, but most players don't notice it. *The Ray Gun will lose its one shot killing power around wave 35. If it is upgraded it will begin losing its power around wave 45. Because of this it is best to upgrade other weapons first. *It can also destroy Japanese tanks in the mission "Little Resistance" with three to four hits (if aimed right 1-2 hits). *If one obtains Porters X2 Ray Gun, it will contain 80 bullets in Last Stand (because the player receives two pistol magazines when downed). Sometimes when all players have run out of ammo a player will deliberately down themselves to use this free ammo before being revived and repeating the process. *The user must acquire a Ray Gun in the random box, not from the wall. This means the player cannot get more ammo unless the pickup "max ammo" is received. *If a player upgrades a Ray Gun in the Pack-A-Punch machine, the magazine will double to 40. *There is near a 10% chance of getting a Ray Gun on the first time going to the random box. *The Ray Gun is always available in the random box, but players are most likely to get it at rounds 15+. *The Ray Gun seems to have four metal bars on the back, and the highest is used for aiming. Pack-A-Punched When upgraded in Der Riese, the Ray Gun becomes Porter's X2 Ray GunPack-a-Punch Machine Weapons List and gets a double magazine, more ammo, deals even more damage, shoots red rays instead of green, and the splash damage is reduced, but you can still see it. Also, should a player get downed with Porters X2 Ray Gun the player will have a large amount of ammo to cover teammates. "Porter" is a reference to Max Porter, the person that designed the gun for the game. The Ray Gun is one of the best weapons to upgrade, but as the regular Ray Gun is still more powerful than most upgraded weapons, it is recommended that other weapons are upgraded first. Trivia *Above the left-hand radar on the gun pictured, the player can see (in black) an alien firing a ray gun, strongly hinting it isn't from this planet. The alien also bears a slight resemblance to the aliens in the arcade games Castle Crashers and Alien Hominid HD. *When the player receives the Ray gun from the mystery box while on Verruckt the character will say something like "This ain't standard issue!" or "This is the weirdest gun I've ever seen!" or "Does this come with a manual?, and occasionally will shout "I got the spaceman gun!" or "It's like a gun that shoots rays!" or "This thing better pack a punch!" or "Is this a toy?" *The Ray Gun isn't available on the Wii. *The Ray Gun is among the worst weapons to Reload Cancel, with a half-second delay. *On the PC version of the game, if the player has to have the "noclip" cheat on, when he/she jumps and shoots the ray gun at the ground, the user will then be pushed up into the air. *If the Ray Gun really is a gun from aliens, they use the same Arabic Numerals as on Earth. If the gun is observed in the light, the player can see that there are numbers and letters next to each one of the bars, such as 220V and 230V. However these could have been added by humans that got hold of it. *It is possible that the technology used in this gun is Japanese because the Japanese were known to experiment with microwave technology in WWII. They actually made prototypes like the Ray Gun, but were not nearly at the same scale. *On the front of a ray gun, there is a black flame design. *When acquired in campaign mode, a deep voice can be heard speaking, but it is not Japanese. It could be that it is the voice of an extraterrestrial being attempting to communicate with the player. *The pickup symbol is the same as the Colt M1911. *In modded Nazi Zombie maps released by Zombie Chicken Taco for the PC (Desert Shack, Doll House, Bunker, and Basement), the Ray Gun appears in many different forms. A flame-based, electric-based, and freeze gun edition of the Ray Gun are all available in addition to the standard one. *When the Ray Gun has to be reloaded, the character looks like he just tosses in 3 D-batteries without much effort, then it works. Also, the batteries have a tiny lightning bolt on them, which is colored yellow and black. *The ray gun's third person appearance is the same before and after it is upgraded in the Pack a Punch Machine. *The Ray Gun may be a human weapon, as it is in the achievement Acquire Waffle Weapons, which is obtained by getting the Ray Gun, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb. The Wunderwaffe is known to be human made, and the Monkey Bomb is based on a real life item, so the Ray Gun may be as well as it is a Waffle weapon (therefore possibly part of the Nazi Wunderwaffe program). If this is true then it is unknown how the Ray Gun appeared on White Beach, Peleliu. (This may be because the Nazis may have somehow been supplying the Japanese with guns.) *When used on Little Resistance the player can shoot a dead Imperial soldier and after a few seconds there skin starts to decay and and they look like zombies from Shi No Numa. This works best when they are shot in the face. *In Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt, and Shi No Numa, the electricity rays going to the front aren't there, however it is on Der Riese. *The animation for the reload of the Ray Gun seems to be shorter then the reload itself. This may have something to do with the batteries as it makes a noise as if it were absorbing the energy from them. *In the console the Ray Gun is fully automatic, but in the iPod Touch and iPhone app it is Semi-Automatic. Also, in the iPhone version, the one hit kill ability is lost at round 17, and users will not suffer splash damage with this version. *On Little Resistance, if the user fires the Ray Gun at a barrel, it will burn a hole in it. *The Ray Gun is the first fictional gun to appear in the Call of Duty series and the only fictional gun to appear in all of Call of Duty's Single Player Campaigns. *If you kill an enemy with a ray gun in Little Resistance and then repeatedly shoot the corpse,the model of the corpse will change to that of a burnt enemy. *It seems early when the game was released the ray gun had a green frame not a red one. This could of been an easy notice if the player played Nazi Zombies more than multiplayer or Story modes. *Sometimes, if you shoot a zombie in the foot, it will become a crawler. However, this doesn't always work. Gallery Image:Cod5_raygun.jpg|First person view of the Ray Gun. Image:Ray_Gun_Sights.jpg|Aiming through the Sights. Image:Batteries.jpg|A view of the batteries. Image:Raygun2.jpg|The statues that contain the gun in Little Resistance. File:Ray_Gunning.jpg|The Ray Gun in action. Videos thumb|400px|left|How to get this weapon on Little Resistance Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons